


Something 'bout you

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hell's Kitchen Cronicles, Oneshot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, edourado, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Karedevil #46: I'm sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something 'bout you

She was nervous, it was almost too easy to tell. 

He was, too, but her nerves were actually giving him confidence. 

Her heart was beating too hard for someone who was standing in her office, holding nothing more than a pen and a few pages. She was not scared or startled. There was no threat to unsettle her. 

It was definitely him. 

She smelled fantastic, too. Like her shampoo, soap, perfume and fabric softener, the five cups of coffee she had throughout the day, a sandwich in lieu of dinner and adrenaline. Because of him.

He was here, in theory, on business. She had information for him that she did not trust the police with. So he came, afterhours, dressed as his citizen self, not to attract unwanted attention to their meeting and the contents of it. 

And, Lord forgive him, he was about to lose it. Every time he met her, since after he told her about himself, he realized just how much he missed her. It was always a little more than last time. And, for a long time, she was too upset to actually let herself miss him, too. Anger, disappointment and confusion that buried the longing enough to dismiss it completely. 

But now, apparently, she did. 

Her body was not trying to shield itself from him anymore. There was not an edge of anger in her voice. No short words, no hurry to walk away.

Now it was like the beginning, when they barely knew each other and she wasn't sure of how to act around him. She leaned towards him but caught herself. Those teeth oh her lower lip, deep, calming breaths and the adrenaline spike made him want to grin like an idiot.

She was nervous because she wanted him close, but wasn't sure yet. 

He was. For a while, now, for a long time. He wanted her close to him since she had snuck out of his apartment in the middle of the night and he decided he had to keep an eye on her. Closer when she started to speak freaking Spanish to Mrs. Cardenas and he let it out - a bit on purpose, a bit by accident - that he liked listening to her voice. 

Even closer when he realized that she would take a while to turn her head from him. That her eyes would linger and she would startle, shake her head when she realized she was staring. 

“Matt?” she called, after a pause on her tale of evidences. “Are you even listening?”

He blinked and shifted his weight to his other foot. He was not. 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

She dropped her arms to her sides and moved to sit back behind her desk. A barrier, a very solid one, between them. 

“I thought you came here because you needed information.”

“I do.”

“So why are you spacing out?” she asked.

“I’m sorry,” he smiled. “I can’t help it. Keep getting lost in your eyes.”

There was a pause in which he could feel her looking at him. And then she relaxed against her chair, rolling her eyes. 

“Ok. Did you just say that?”

“Too corny?” he cocked his head. 

“Try ‘too impossible’.”

“It’s not impossible, in fact.”

“Do I have to point out the obvious?”

“Just because I can’t see your eyes, doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate them”, he walked, leisurely, like he had no destination. “I told you how this whole thing works, you know there are other ways to see.”

He stopped when he was behind her desk, by her chair, leaning against wood. She was resting her head on the leather, looking up at him, a hand touching her mouth, elbow supported on the chair’s plastic arm.

“I can tell when you’re looking at me. How you’re looking at me.”

“Hmm, is that so?” 

Such bravado, but he could hear the opening, the tone that told him not to back off, to try. He nodded. 

“How am I looking at you now, then?”

“Not the way I like you to. Too distant.”

She raised her brows, blinking. 

“Like you’re hungry.”

She frowned and he smiled when her muscles formed a reluctant smile on her face. 

“That’ hardly because of you.”

“I can help fix it, though”, he got up and offered her his hand. “Let’s grab a bite.”

For a moment there, he was afraid. Exposed, standing there with his hand stretched out towards her. But she looked down, considered it for a moment and then closed her computer. 

“Only because I really am hungry.”

“Of course.”

“Not because... you know.” 

He tilted his head a bit, indicating he didn’t understand her. Which he did. 

“Not because it’s us.”

“Ah. I know.”

She got up. 

“Do you?”

“Scout’s honor.”

“You were a scout?”

“No.”

The light slap she landed on his shoulder felt like a caress.

“Then it means nothing, does it?”

He followed her to the door, picking up his cane, folding it, taking her hand when she moved to leave. 

“Ok, see? Scout’s honor my ass.”

But she did not move her hand from his. 

“Do I have to point out the obvious?” he echoed her words back to her, going further and weaving his fingers around hers. “I’m blind, Karen”, he said, like he was reminding her.

Her laugh echoed on the empty newsroom and in his chest. 

He wanted chicken curry, she said “absolutely not”, he mock-whined, saying he wanted her to describe the ceiling to him, she was firm on her ‘no’. 

They ended up standing up around a small, round table, eating pizza. It was crowded, but not too much. Not to the point where he had to keep this close to her, there was plenty of room. 

When she sighed, “impatient”, at his movement of touching his forehead to her shoulder, a hand on her hip to turn her towards him, allowing a step further into her personal space, he did grin like an idiot. 

“What?” she asked, hand lifting to land on his left arm. 

“It’s too loud”. When did he learn how to whine so much?

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is”, he insisted, taking another step, touching his chest to hers, now, forcing her to take a step back. The hand on his arm moved, lifted and stopped all the way around his back, on his right shoulder. 

“You’re so full of shit today”, she said and he was definitely smelling the skin of her neck, now. 

“Maybe it’s your eyes”, he joked, purposely letting his lips graze her skin. 

She chuckled, her free hand, the one not enveloping him in a half hug while he stood there with his face hidden under her hair, lifted and she took another bite of her pizza. 

He walked her home after that. She did not kiss him goodnight, but she let him hold her hand the whole way there, whispering a goodnight in his ear when he pulled her back to him after she made to climb the front steps.

“Tomorrow”, she whispered, letting go of him, when he reminded her he still needed that information. 

He only remembered he was supposed to use his cane to walk when he turned the corner of his own building, mind lost on blue eyes he could not see.


End file.
